I Didn't See A Thing
by COBbabygirl89
Summary: I like writing one shots so here's my second one. JJ's see part of each other they've never seen...literally. Funny, please R


I Didn't See A Thing

Just like any other day Lorelai trotted into the diner very bubbly and happy. Everyday she tried to make Luke smile, laugh, or turn-a record-15 shades of red. Today was no different.

Lorelai walked into a busy diner past Miss Patty, Babette, and Kirk to grab the only available stool.

"Hey" Luke said in a frustrated tone.

"Well good morning sunshine, I guess I shouldn't ask how your day's going."

"I'm fine, just busy."

"Coffee, please?" she begged.

"Decaf." He asked with false hope.

"Never!" She gasped pretending to be offended.

"Alright kill yourself." He grumbled as he poured the dark brown java into her blue ceramic mug.

"Thank you." She replied cheerily sipping her liquid heaven.

"Anything else?"

"Um…actually I was wondering if you knew anything about drains."

"Drains?"

"Ya know, shower drains?"

"What do you wanna know?"

"Can you fix one?"

"What'd you do?" He said in that parental "You're in trouble kind of way."

"It won't drain, I'm showering in six inches of murky water and have had to resort to showering downstairs, which is small, and far from the closet and I hate taking my clothes in the bathroom cause I have to put them on the floor where crap can get on them and sometimes they're expensive and-"

"Ok, calm down I'll come and check it out."

"Four ok?"

"See ya then."

"Oh shoot, I might not be there. I have a meeting at the inn. You can just let yourself in."

"You shouldn't leave your door unlocked, it dangerous."

"Yes all those Stars Hallow terrorists are out to get me." She quipped sarcastically.

"Still it's not safe."

"Well if it's a man, my hair flip is lethal and the black dress is a total killer. If he's cute maybe I can get a date."

"Oh that's practical."

"My plans are genius. Bye"

"Bye."

Later that day Lorelai was getting dressed early to go to Friday night dinner, hoping the extra time would give her a chance to put together an outfit her mother wouldn't completely disown her for wearing. She was looking in her closet totally lost in colors. Red, blue, orange, purple, she couldn't choose. Unfortunately she had to, for it was getting chilly and she only had a towel wrapped around her midsection while she wandered through the closet.

At the same time Luke was pulling up the dirt driveway with Bert sitting in the passenger seat. He still couldn't believe Lorelai named the thing. It was an inanimate object for gosh sakes. He got out of his truck pulling the rusty metal box off the seat and he went up to the front door. He knocked, no answer, poked his head in and shouted, no answer. Finally he just went upstairs where he heard "Unbelievable" blaring. "She must be home." He thought. He went through the hallway to see a half open bedroom door, to which he gingerly walked into only to find Lorelai…dancing in a circle with a towel on. Within a split second she turned around to see a large man looking at her.

"Aaaah!" She shrieked, while accidentally dropping her towel, which she had been holding with one hand.

"Oh!" He jumped, quickly covering his eyes with his hand, but not until after what seemed like hours of seeing Lorelai, buff, even though it was only a millisecond.

Lorelai quickly ran into the bathroom completely mortified and Luke took his hand down after he heard the door slam shut. Moments later Lorelai returned to the scene of the crime in a large fuzzy bathrobe with sweatpants underneath.

Nervously she began to speak. "So…you're here for the drain."

"Yeah."

"I guess you already been paid a bonus." She laughed nervously.

"Aw jeez."

Lorelai just giggled.

"You never pay me anyway."

"Well I guess I made up for it. Wow that was very hooker of me."

"Can I just check the drain?"

"Wait a sec, you're nervous."

"You just dropped your towel. What do you expect?"

"Right I just dropped MY towel, I was the naked one. You got a glimpse of a naked woman, which might I add you could stare at for hours in any Harley Davidson magazine."

"Yeah?"

"I'm the embarrassed one in the room, you're should be the hormonally pleased one in the room."

"Can I just see the drain please?" he begged trying to change the subject.

"Fine." She gave up.

Luke walked into the bathroom and kneeled down, and stuck his hand right in the drain. Suddenly he pulled up a large wad of tangled brunette hair, and said "I think I found the problem." With that the murky gray water began to swirl down the drain.

"Oh."

"Yeah just pull the rest of the hair out and pour some bleach down the drain, the run hot water for about 5 minutes. When I say hot, I mean your kind if coffee hot."

Just then, Lorelai got an idea. What did Luke really think of her? And how come he had turned a record 19 shades of red when he only saw her for a split second. She wanted to know. He'd never give but she knew a certain way of getting things out of him. Time to get some answers.

"So what do you think?"

"The drain will be fine, no permanent damage."

"No, what do you think of me?"

"Huh?"

"Well you saw it all and I know how you men have photographic memories of naked things so don't deny it. Gimme a one to ten rating.

"What!"

"Tell me."

Luke then tried to make his way to the door but she kept herself right in front of him so he couldn't get away.

"Oh no mister, you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

"No."

"No is not a number."

At this point they were mere inches apart near the door of Lorelai bedroom. Lorelai clicked the lock shut so they both knew no one was leaving until she got some answers about what he thought about her. She also has her hands on his shoulders so he couldn't make a run for it very easily.

"You're trapped, tell me." She whispered in a mischievous tone.

The tension was thick and they were just staring at each other, both lost in a sea of blue. It was like that a good thirty seconds until Luke moved his head to her ear and whispered at a barely audible level, "A hundred."

With their heads moving closer, they still banter as Lorelai says "That's not between one and ten."

"You want a better answer?"

"Depends on what it is."

"How about this?" And with that he gives her a soft kiss on the lips that ends almost before it starts.

"I like that answer but I bet Butch can do better."

"Jeez." Was the last thing he said, before he kissed her much longer and much deeper. His hands grasped around her waist while her arms snaked around his neck, make them fit like two perfect pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Lack of air was the only this that broke the insanely long kiss they were sharing. As they broke Lorelai looked like she was on a high and Luke resembled a kid who had a little too much laughing gas at the dentist's office.

"Wow" Lorelai breathed.

"You can say that again."

"Okay wow."

Luke snickered, but only for a few seconds before Lorelai attacked him with her mouth. He enjoyed a the kiss for a few seconds, but then his mind kicked in that they were rushing things and he pulled himself away disappointedly.

"Wait, maybe we should talk about this."

"You're right. I mean, I'd rather make out, because you have a very talented mouth. But talking is necessary."

"Well how about later, I gotta give Cesaer a break with the dinner rush."

"It's Friday."

"Dinner."

"Yup." She said flatly.

"Well how about tomorrow? Cesaer is closing." Luke brought up hopefully.

"Can you come over and watch a movie. I promise it will be something manly, oh Terminator! Nothing is manlier than Terminator."

"That sounds good, as long as you don't try and cook."

"Like I'd even try after the rock solid brownies."

On Saturday night Luke came over. They sat and watched the movie while snuggled together warm by a fire that Luke made. Lorelai thought Terminator was a little too serious for the night so they watched "Happy Gilmore" (AN just noticed the Gilmore Ha-ha). As the credits rolled by Lorelai turned to Luke and gave him a peck on the lips. He gently kissed her back. She felt like she was on cloud nine when she asked a question a twelve year asks the cute boy on the basketball team. "Luke, can I be your girlfriend?"

"How old are you?"

"Nice way to kill the moment." She said playfully as she slapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes." He replied in low voice as he kissed her with a huge amount of passion and energy.

At that point the make out turned horizontal until it made its way upstairs and the door clicked shut.

The End


End file.
